Blame it on the Macaroni
by ninjamonkey
Summary: Ok, what in the world? They've all gone crazy! Even I've gone crazy! One things for sure:Kissing people randomly in the hall should be illegal! Stupid Macaroni!


Blame it on the Macaroni

(Don't own anything….)

(If you hate this pairing, just please, give it a chance. You might like it. DO NOT FLAME ME ABOUT THE PAIRING.)

(If anyone wants to know who in my opinion looks like an older Robin? Milo Ventimiglia. He's awesome.)

Curse him. He's such a freaking loser. What the heck gives him the right to kiss me? What, I ask you? I could kill him! You just don't randomly kiss people in the hall!

Well, maybe I should explain.

Ok, you see, this is the third year after the Titans saved me from my stone tomb. You see, it took them two years to find the cure, and so now I'm me again. Yeah, happy days. It took them awhile to trust me again, but now I'm ok, I guess. You're probably wondering what happened to me and Beast Boy?

Well, Beast Boy still has a thing for me I think. Make that "thought." As for me, I'm just a free-flyer. Or so I thought. Well, upon my return to the tower, I noticed that all three Titan boys were hot. Well, now that we are all nineteen, you can imagine that they are quite nice looking now. Yeah, well, it never really meant anything to me, because I'm a no-man woman. Especially not Robin, cause we all knew he was hung up on Star. OR SO WE THOUGHT.

Well, we were having lunch. Simple as ever. Macaroni and cheese. Best thing in the whole shot-to-heck world. Seriously. First thing I ate after the Titans saved me was macaroni and cheese. Yum.

Beast Boy was telling me this story, which I realized was a joke early on. Now, while I normally enjoy his jokes, I kind of woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. He was going on and on about some man in a garbage truck, when suddenly, his eyes were averted. I didn't really care, because I was currently mesmerized by the calendar. February the fourteenth. Valentine's Day. And, in my opinion, the most annoying day of the year. I mean, who gave the rights to those old fogies who make holidays to make a holiday bent on making fun of those without a significant other? Crap, how did I just use the word "make" that many times? Gah, anyway, at least Raven can hate it with me.

Or so I thought. You know, I'm having a ton of misconceptions lately. It's a conspiracy, I swear. So, I turned back to Beast Boy. His eyes were stuck on Raven. She walked over, the hintest of hints of a smile on her face. And…Holy cheese on rye? Raven, the gothiest of goths, the depresstiest of the depressed, waltzed up and kissed Beast Boy on the head. What in all of this cruddy world was that?

Seriously, it should be illegal for people like them to do that, cause people like me might die of shock. Well, anyway, so there I was, my chin hanging in my orange juice. And then, Cyborg sat down next to me. He had a cellphone in his hand, and a picture of Jinx in the other. Ok, why is it that he suddenly has a girlfriend too?

And then, as if fate had it in for me, Robin came over with a glass of water. Starfire perked up and smiled that "oh-I-love-you-but-I-can't-admit-it-because-you-might-not-like-me-and-if-you-didn't-I-would-cry-for-twnety-four-hours-straight-and-then-move-on" smile. Apparently, however, I even misconceived that. Because then, Starfire got up and strode out quickly as she glanced at the clock.

"Where's she going?" I asked idly, to no one in particular. Robin was the only one not distracted by a significant other, so he answered me.

"I think she might have a date with someone. She refused to tell me who." He shrugged, and began to sip his water. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD? Beast Boy and Raven are together, Cyborg is dating the enemy, and the Titan's resident sweethearts aren't even together? I wished, right then and there, that we would just all blow up. Because if I get one more shock, I'm a dead woman.

So, I'm sitting there looking like a train had just hit me, when Robin started chuckling at me. I gave him a look that clearly states, _What are you looking at, you tights wearing dork? _He smiled slightly and then pointed at my orange juice. I blinked. Oh wait, my chin was still in my cup, wasn't it?

I sneered at him, grabbed a napkin, and wiped myself up. And you know what? That birdbrain was still laughing! I frowned at him severely "If you had just realized that everything you believed was going on in your five friend's love lives was wrong, then your pretty boy chin would be in your beverage too!"

This however, made him laugh a little bit more. I sighed in defeat, and placed an elbow on the table, supporting my chin. What a dork. He finally picked up a book he had been carrying. I took the opportunity to study the team leader. He sat carelessly in a loose pair of blue jeans, covering the tops of his black Converse. He wore a slightly tight evergreen T-shirt that was half-tucked into his black leather belt. It was kind of a weird color for a shirt, but it showed of his lean muscles. That was what's nice about Robin. He wasn't scrawny or bulky. He had a nice physique that screamed "I'm the team leader, so admire me, because I'm hot, and Starfire doesn't like me anymore, so I need a new girlfriend."

I snorted lightly as I began to chew on a forlorn spoon. Then there was his face. He often wore a mask, even though it really didn't cover much. You could still see his expressions, like then for instance. He was making this face that looked confused and curious at the same time. Anyone who had known him before the Titans would have recognized him. Who wouldn't, with those brandy brown eyes and that black spiky hair that slightly curled at the ends? I guessed it was probably too long, because I never remembered the curls before now.

"What are you staring at?" And, suddenly, I fell out of my chair. The entire table of Titans looked at me oddly. I grinned sheepishly, and then sat back down. Robin's eyes were filled with a mix of concern and humor. I glared at him.

"What gives you the right to startle me like that, dumby?"

Robin grinned in return. "Well, I noticed you were staring at me, and I wondered what it was?"

Oh crap. I was staring at him, wasn't I? I was also admiring his looks, wasn't I? Ok, there has got to be some excuse to get me out of this mess. "I wasn't staring." Oh yeah. That was brilliant.  
By then, the other Titan's attentions had strayed, so it was just him I was talking to. "Yeah, you were. I just saw you."

"I was not." Idiot! There was no way he could ever fall for that.

He smiled again, that stupid smile where he knew he was right. "You were. Let me ask you, was it my manly physique, or were you just mesmerized by my hair?"

What the criminy? How full of him self was he? Of course, he was right on both parts, but he didn't have to vocalize it all! I snorted. "Your hair."

He smiled triumphantly.

"It has a squid-like quality to it." Way to go, me! His smile turned to a frown.

"Well, at least I don't have to dye mine every night!"

"Are you saying I'm not a natural blond?"

"Looks like it, sweetheart. Although, most people can't tell by the way you act." Ok, I have to break to explain something. Lately, me and Robin have this game we play. We insult each other in stupid ways, only to see who can win. It's just playful banter, nothing serious.

I smiled in return. "At least it attracts the guys. You can't even get Starfire!"

He twitched, but still kept grinning. So it was true. He was over Star. "And what guys would those be? It seems like you are dateless on Valentine's day!"

"Well I wouldn't be, if there were more guys around!"

"I'm here!"

"Like we would date!" The idea was too preposterous for words.

"And why not?" Why was he pushing this?

"Because we just wouldn't!" Good save, genius.

"And why not?"

"Because I said so!"

"And why is that?"

"YOU ARE SO INFURIATING!" By then, everyone was looking at us. Well, he had just been too annoying that time. I stood up and marched straight out of the room. Serves him right for pushing the issue. I headed out tiredly.

Why couldn't we date? Well, duh! He's annoying and we don't get along. Then again, he's also funny, nice, smart, sweet, intriguing…What am I doing? I cannot just stride down the hall, listing off the reasons why Robin is such a great guy! He's like a brother! Well, not really. I would never admire the physique of a brother. Still! It's just not right on so many levels!

Where was I? I looked around. Ok…dark random hallway of which I had never been in. Stupid Tower, being so big. It's a wonder I had never gotten lost before! And suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"HIYA!" I spun around, kicking whoever it was into an oblivion. Well, there was Robin on the floor. I blinked furiously. I had hit him in the stomach, and he lay cringing on the floor. "Sorry. I didn't know it was you."

I leaned down to help him up, rolling my eyes. "You shouldn't sneak up like that."

"Sorry for being sneaky in my own home." He grimaced as climbed to his feet. I looked at him oddly. He looked at me oddly. We looked at each other oddly. It was odd.

"And you followed me because…"

"Oh, I wanted to say I'm sorry for pushing the subject." Really now?

"So why can't we date?" Why was I asking him that?

"What? You yell at me for asking and now you're asking? Women make no sense." Robin frowned, his eyes swelling with confusion. Beautiful eyes…SNAP OUT OF IT!

"I want to know your opinion."

"I don't see a problem."

"Besides that we don't like each other in a romantic sense?"

"So you don't like me in that way!"

"No!"

"Then why were you staring at me?"

Ok, talk about obnoxious beyond reasoning. Stupid, stupid Robin. By now, my blood was boiling with anger. "WHY IS IT THAT I HAVE TO LIKE YOU TO LOOK AT YOU? MAYBE I DO FIND YOU ATTRACTIVE, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE YOU! AND WHAT ARE YOU BEING SO CONDESCENDING FOR? YOU FIND ME ATRACTIVE TOO!"

And why the heck I said all that, I'll never, ever know.

"How do you know I find you attractive?"

"Because you were staring at me yesterday." I calmed down and looked at him slowly, as if in a daze. This was not cool. Totally not cool.

He seemed to consider this for a moment, choosing his words. The hallway suddenly felt a lot smaller and a lot hotter.

"And what makes you think that that means I find you attractive? What if it means I have feelings for you?"

Ok, wow. I said I got hit with a train earlier right? Well this was like Mars suddenly streaming towards earth and smacking me in the forehead. Huh? "You have feelings for me?"

"No."

WHAT?

I decided to voice that.

"WHAT? THEN WHY ARE WE EVEN TALKING ABOUT THIS, YOU IDIOT! WHAT WAS THE POINT OF TOUCHING ON THIS SUBJECT MATTER IF IT WAS GOING TO BE THIS WAY! YOU ARE SO STUPID, YOU ANNOYING, DUMB…" And then I was cut off. Why? Because my lips were suddenly stopped. Why? Because holy hallways, Batman, Robin kissed me!

It was not one of those "dreamy soft" kisses, nor was it a "here's looking to you, kid" kiss. I mean it was mad crazy, full-blown. I found my self pressed against the wall, as Robin arms wrapped tightly around my waist. WHAT IN ALL OF THIS BIG WIDE WORLD WAS GOING ON? I was kissing him back with equal intensity! What the crap?

I found my hands in his curly spiky hair. Wow, his hair is in oxymoron. Wow, just wow. All I can say. Nothing in my life could ever beat this. This was like titanic, this was…wow. All of a sudden, I realized I liked him a lot. Heck, I maybe even loved him. Kinda sad it took a bowl of macaroni and a crazy yell fest for me to realize it. Oh, did I mention the mother of kisses?

It seemed like eternity was in that moment. All too soon, however I find myself needing to breathe. Apparently, so did he, because he pulled back, panting. We looked at each other hard. His arms were placed against the wall, palms up, leaning.

"I think…I might…have lied." I, of course, knew Robin was talking about feelings. I nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, me too." I gulped. Wow. WAIT A SECOND! HE INTERUPTED MY RANT! "YOU INTERUPTED MY RANT!"

"Shut up." And he kissed me again! What was this, random-kiss-people-in-random-hallways-with-utter-randomness day? Oh well, I most definitely enjoyed myself.

I pulled away after awhile, reluctantly. A mischievous smile lit my well-kissed lips. "Robin, are we going out tonight, or what?"

He looked at me with shock. Then he burst out laughing. "If that's what you want, sweetheart."

Hmmmm… I think that with the lowness on crime lately, Robin's found a bit of clarity. He's definitely lightening up. BUT STILL, KISSING PEOPLE IN THE HALLS! Oh well, blame it on the macaroni.


End file.
